Love Is A Four-Lettered Word
by Puppycrap2000
Summary: Percabeth fanfiction. Is rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk my fellow half bloods!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know that I have been gone for quite awhile, but I have been busy on a little something called Wattpad. But, I'm back to fanfiction. And...Instead of doing like my previous stories, I will be doing a Percy Jackson fanfiction! Yay! So, sorry about the long intro, welcome to the first chapter. P.S. this is after The Last Olympian.**

I was sitting in my room, my mom and stepdad in the kitchen making dinner. I was just about to doze off, when a knock came from my door.

"Percy?" Paul's voice asks.

"Yeah?"

"There is a girl by the name of Annabeth here to see you." Paul pretended to not know who Annabeth is, no idea why, he just did.

"I'm coming."

Groaning slightly, I push my drowsy body from the bed an go into the living room to greet an old friend? Girlfriend? I have no idea what to call us.

As soon as I walked through the door that leads into the living room I didn't have to worry about it anymore, cause the moment I saw her standing there I wasn't at all concerned with what we should be called.

"Percy!" Annabeth runs up and hugs me, and I gentle hug her back. Its been about a month since Annabeth went on a school trip to visit an architect museum in England, even though she was the master of that kind of stuff.

"That's enough you two." my mom scolds playfully, and suddenly I realize that I was still hugging Annabeth. We quickly separated, both of our cheeks slightly pink. My mom and Paul just smile at us, as we both take a seat on the loveseat.

"So, tell me about your trip." That was all it took for Annabeth to burst into a wondrous speech about how amazing the trip was. She blabbered on about building skills, tools, and the beauty that was used to create the create such amazing buildings. I try to pay attention, nodding along, but I eventually start to doze off again. My head droops slightly and my eyes start to flutter shut. Annabeth seemed to notice my actions because she stopped talking and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy? You okay?"

I ignored her worried gaze, telling her to continue. She shakes her head and stands up, pulling me along with her. "You need sleep Percy." she starts to pull me off into my room, laying me down. I once again tried my hardest to stay awake, but sleepiness overpowered me. Before I knew it my eyes had closed and I was slipping away. Right before I went under completely I heard my mom calling from the other room.

"No funny business!"

Even though I was basically asleep, I felt heat rush to my face at the meaning in those words.

 **Sorry it was short, let me know if I should continue it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, Annabeth was no longer in my room. I stood up, squinting my eyes against the light. I look over at the clock to see it was 7am, I must have slept all night, that's strange. Continuing out of my room and down the hall I find mom and Paul in the kitchen.

"Morning Percy, want some blueberry pancakes?"

"Sure, when did Annabeth leave." I see Paul smile from the corner of my eye, my mom's face harbored the same joyful expression. "What?" I questioned.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. That's all I hear from you. But to answer your question she left after you went to sleep. She said she would meet you at camp tonight." I just nodded as mom talked.

"Well, I better pack." I put my now empty plate in the sink before heading back into my room. I can barely hear mom and Paul start talking, but I ignored them as I began packing. I felt as if I was being watched, and my hand automatically went to my back pocket where riptide rested. My hand wrapped around the cold pen, ready to defend my self at any moment if needed. I looked to the window just as a figure burst through it, landing on top of me. I quickly drew riptide, rolling the person over, my blade at their neck.

When I looked down at the person who had just attacked me I was met with the surprised gaze of Annabeth, her grey eyes sparkling, her hair slightly wind blown.

"How in Hades did you do that?" she breathed.

"Practice I guess." I tell her standing up. I reach my hand down to her but she ignored it, getting up on her own.

"How did you see me coming? I came up from behind you?" she still seemed slightly confused.

"Why are you here anyway, mom said you were just going to meet me at camp tonight?" I ignored her questions, asking one of my own.

"I wanted to test your skills before we went back to camp. That's all."

As she said this her cheeks started turning a slight pink color. I started walking towards her, but she held her place in the middle of my room. When I reached her I asked, "Are you sure you just didn't miss me?" We were standing so close than our breathes mingled together.

'O-of course not."

"A daughter of Athena stuttering?" I reached out, my hands resting on her waist. She looks directly into my eyes, trying to ignore our closeness.

"I didn't stutter." her voice was strained but strong. I took another step closer to her, but this time she backed up until her back hit the wall with a small thud. I kept my hands on her waist as I leaned in slightly.

"Admit it, you missed me."

"Did not."

I chuckle, leaning so close that our lips touch slightly. "Well I missed you." With that I leaned all the way in, our lips finally pushing together forcefully.

Annabeth reached her hands up into my hair, my hands gripping her tighter. She was the first to break the kiss.

"So maybe, I kind of, just a tad, tiny bit, missed you." I laugh.

I was about to say something, but just then my bedroom door opens to reveal Paul, the clothes he had in his hands falling to the floor.

I immediately let go of Annabeth, remembering our position.

"Ugh, I can explain." I smile slightly at Paul.

This should be fun.

 **I hope you liked it, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**first off, I just want to thank you guys who read this story, it's already more popular than my other fics, so yeah, thanks! Review, tell me what you think so that I can improve my amateur writing skills. I love you my fellow half bloods! Now here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

Paul stared, wide eyed at us for what seemed like forever. Finally he spoke.

"How long has this been going on?" He sounded so confused, and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Ugh-"

I was cut off answering when mom rounded the corner to my room.

"Paul- Oh. Annabeth? When did you get here?"

Mom looked between the three of us, silently asking for some sort of explanation as to why the room was full of awkward silence. When that silent plea wasn't answered she decided to speak her question allowed.

"Can someone please explain what in the world is going on?" She looked at Paul, then Annabeth, and finally her gaze fixed itself on me. "Percy, it is your room, please explain."

I sigh, I guess I couldn't keep it a secret forever. "Paul caught me and Annabeth in a, what do you call it, private moment? Awkward, maybe?"

"I would say both." Paul put in, finally regaining composer, gods it wasn't like we were doing anything too inappropriate.

"You two?" Mom motioned between me and Annabeth. We both nodded, our cheeks heating up. "Since when?"

I was going to answer but Annabeth interrupted. "Last year, Percy's 16th birthday to be exact." I nodded again, agreeing with Annabeth's statement.

"Okay...Well, ugh, Annabeth would you like to stay for lunch then, since you are here?"

"Sure, I would love to." Mom nodded her head more to herself than to us before leaving the room, Paul and Annabeth following. I waited behind a minute, calming myself down. When my cheeks no longer burned in embarrassment, I walked into the living room to see mom and Annabeth talking.

"Hey." Really Percy, hey? Gods work on your greetings.

"Percy, join us." my mom motions for me to sit beside her, the seat farthest from Annabeth.

I sit beside her as her arm wraps around me. "Paul went to pick up some pizza. While he's out I feel like we should set some ground rules now that you two are a thing." She smiled at us both, and I felt my cheeks heat up once again. Annabeth however, looked perfectly content.

"First, no being in your room alone with the door closed." We nodded. "Second, no inappropriate behavior, of any kind." We nodded. "And no spending the nights unsupervised."

3 rules? I expected at least 20, 30, maybe. But 3? I'll take it!

"Are we clear?" My mom's voice held seriousness, but there was a sweet smile on her face.

"Yep."

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson."

"Okay." Just then Paul walked back in with two boxes of pizza. We all got up from her seats and made our way into the kitchen. It was silent as we ate, no one braver enough o break it. Funny how we fought in a war but we couldn't even talk to mom and paul after one awkward moment. What a hero I am, huh?

So, that's how dinner went. All of us eating in silence, not making any move to break it. After we were finished we all went to watch a movie in the living room. Me and Annabeth were seated with Paul and mom between us might I add, and before we knew it, it was time to leave for camp.

Annabeth had left to get her stuff, and I was saying goodbye to mom and Paul.

"I'll miss you, Percy." Mom said hugging me tightly. "You and Annabeth better behave." she smiled one more time before letting go of me.

"Have fun, but not to much fun." Paul bro hugged me, and I made my way out the door.

"Oh and Percy." Mom called when I was halfway out the door. "I'm glad you two are together, don't let her go Percy. I see it in your eyes how much you like her. Good luck with camp."

Mom shut the door in my face after that, gee thanks. I made my way to the camp that held so many memories, but most importantly, the camp where Annabeth will be waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**this is how chapter 4 should've went, read the AN at the end.**

I arrived at camp the same time as I usually do, walking through the magical borders that protect our camp from unwanted monsters. I walked towards the big house, where I saw Chiron sitiing on the porch, in all his horse glory.

"Hello, Percy."

"Evening, Chiron."

"How was your summer."

"It was fine, I'm going to go find Annabeth."

I turned around and started towards the cabins when I heard Chiron yell, "She's down there training."

I threw my hand up to let him know I heard him then continued to my cabin. After dropping my stuff off, I headed to where Chiron said Annabeth was. It was kind of crowded when I got there. I could see campers and hunters forming a circle around something. As I got closer I heard yelling and chants from various places. I moved through the people to see what had everyone so excited. I finally made it to the front, but I was never prepared for what I saw.

There, fighting each other, was Annabeth and Thalia. I mean, they were armed and going at each other so hard and fast I didn't know what to do. Annabeth saw me out of the corner of her eye, because she turned to face me as best as she could.

"Pecry!" she yelled as Thalia threw her to the ground. I could tell by how easy she was thrown that Thalia wasn't trying to hurt her, but I ran to her anyway, afraid that Thalia may have hurt her on accident.

She was still on the ground when I reached her which was strange for Annabeth. Not caring about anything but Annabeth, I fell to my knees beside her. She was staring up at me with those gorgeous grey eyes. I was to busy staring into them that I didn't see the mischievous glint they held. Before I could begin to comprehend what was going on, Annabeth leaped from the ground. When I turned to look at her I was met with a foot to the face.

I didn't hurt, but i was so surprised that I fell flat on my back.

Annabeth now stood over me, smiling. "Come on seaweed brain, let's see what you got, shall we?"

The crowd around us was silent as they watched us. Even Thalia was waiting to see what happened. From the ground I looked at up at the blonde girl standing before me. I smiled. She wanted to have some fun, we'll have some fun.

I slowly got to my feet, my eyes still locked with Annabeth's as I did so. Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out the pen that rested there. I uncapped it, causing the once silent crowd to speak.

"my money's on Percy!"

"No way, Go Annabeth!"

They all started chanting at us, some thinking I was going to win, others thinking Annabeth was. Either way, I smiled at Annabeth.

"Bring it on Wise Girl."

That my friends, is how all Hades broke loose...

 **So many apologizes for the mistakes on this chapter last update! I accidently posted the wrong file, how foolish of me. Thanks to the person who pointed it out, and for all those who reviewed, it means a lot. I am also sorry about my writing quality and how short the chapters are. I'm just extremely busy, but i guess that isn't an excuse. I will be making them longer in the future, so i hope you stick around.**

 **~puppy**


End file.
